Rose Ice
by Miranda Aura
Summary: New transfers carry dark secrets. Will these secrets destroy the future of Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Rose Ice

"Coming, coming, they are coming."

The dark voices rang through the halls of Westfield School of Magic. The footsteps rang through the rafters; the very purity and innocence of young life was shattered. All hope was lost in this place.

For in this place, the sanctuary for all who needed it, evil lurked. Death Eaters were coming. Coming for the children. For they needed these children. Because the children were not ordinary; they had secrets.

Secrets that haunted them; tainted their very names. Secrets that held them like their thin and cheap cloaks. Secrets that would never go away.

The students ran quickly and quietly, for they did not want to be caught. Did not want to be found.

Just before she boarded the ship, sixteen year old Miranda Aura threw a rose off the glacier that they were docking off of. "Farewell, Iceland. Farewell."

The ship cast off of what was once home to thirty students. The only evidence that anyone had ever been there was the mass of a castle that had been their school and the rose on the ice, water melting slowly underneath it.


	2. Chapter One: Sorting Hats and Hidden Voi...

Hello! This is a story I have posted at harrypotter.com, please read and reply!

*****************************************

Miranda Aura, Faith Hayley, Kelly Dempsey and Krista Yates walked off of the small ship from which they arrived in Scotland with. Best friends since they were small, they were now sixteen. At least a thousand students were looking at them on the grass where Miranda, Fay, and Krista stood. 

The other students walked off also, along with one teacher. Miranda looked around, as did Fay, Kelly, and Krista. 

"It seems so boring here," Fay said pessimistically. Krista and Miranda nodded.   


"And way too warm. Are we separated into families again this year?" Krista asked.

"No, apparently we are separated into houses. And there are four of them. This is so confusing," Miranda said.

"And there are boys here!" Krista said excitedly, "I haven't seen a boy our age in over a year!"

Kelly laughed. "Maybe they're cute, too!" She looked hopeful, and Krista, Fay, and Miranda laughed.

A man with long silver hair walked towards them. "Hey, Miranda, his hair looks like yours!" Fay said.

Miranda laughed, because it was true. She did have long silver hair, and silvery orb eyes. The man walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, children. Walk in our Great Hall and take a seat, you will be sorted in a few minutes."

The girls did what he said and took seats by each other on a table with green and silver flags above them.

A woman with tight lips walked up and put a hat on a stool. She began to read names off of a sheet of parchment.

"Aura, Miranda!"

Miranda walked up to the stool, her silvery hair bouncing on her back. She sat on the stool and pulled the hat on her head. It thought for a moment then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Miranda walked to the Gryffindor table as the woman said, "Bailey, Katie!"

A girl with stunning green eyes and blonde hair walked up and sat on the chair as the woman placed the hat on her head. It yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Katie went and sat by Miranda. The lady gave out another name.

"Carlson, Chloe!"

A girl with silky brown hair and unusual but very pretty purple eyes sat on the stool. 

The hat waited only one second. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Chloe sat at the table as the woman yelled another name.

"Dempsey, Kelly!"

Kelly walked up to the stool. She sat on it, her hazel eyes closed. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. The hat thought for a long time. "GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindor table was roaring. That was four Gryffindors. Kelly sat by Miranda and another name was called. 

"Hayden, Sabrina!"

A girl with long brown hair sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and instantly yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

Sabrina got off and ran to the Ravenclaw table as, "Hayley, Faith," was called.

Fay, a fiery girl with wavy brown hair, sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Faith ran to Miranda and Kelly and sat down. "Holy, Danielle," was called. 

Danielle, a very nice redhead, sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

Danielle sat by Sabrina as, "Sheehan, Jane," was called.

Jane walked up and sat on the stool, the hat placed on her strawberry blonde hair. It yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Jane went and sat down as the woman yelled, "Skylight, Caressa!" 

Caressa, a very creepy looking girl with purple hair sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Caressa grinned slyly and sat on the Slytherin table's benches. The lady said, "Teeman, Victoria," and a girl walked up and sat on the stool. The hat thought and then yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Victoria sat by Caressa and, "Yates, Krista," was called.

Krista walked up to the stool and sat on it. She put the hat on her long brown hair and smiled. It yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" And Krista sat down, and the feast began. 

There was food of all kinds. Pumpkin pies, chicken, steaks, potatoes of all types, all sorts of cakes, and mints. 

There were two boys sitting across from Kelly, Krista, Fay and Miranda. They smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Ron," he said. The boy next to him, a redhead with his mouth full of food, waved.

Miranda laughed. "Hi! I'm Miranda Aura, that's Fay Hayley, that's Kelly Dempsey, and that's Krista Yates." They all said hello and kept eating. 

"Where are you from?" Harry asked. 

"A school in Iceland," Miranda said dismissively.

Lucky for Miranda, Harry didn't push the subject. "So, where do your parents live?" Harry asked.

Kelly dropped her fork and Krista's eyes widened. "Um, they don't live…around here," Miranda said. Harry nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked her. 

"Sixteen," she answered. He nodded. 

"I'm fifteen." Miranda smiled at him. They kept eating for another fifteen minutes; they were stuffed. Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Well, we are nourished now, go to your dormitories and don't forget to get to sleep tonight. Sweet dreams," he said. Miranda, Kelly, Krista, and Fay walked up to Gryffindor Dormitory with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

****************************************

They went to bed at great ease; they all were tired. Miranda, Fay, Krista, and Kelly said good-night and then fell asleep in beds next to each other.

Later that night, Hermione heard noises. Soft, yet incredibly scary noises. She looked inside the girls washroom in the dormitory.

What she saw, she would never forget. 

And hoped she would be alive to tell.

**************************************

"Did you hear? Hermione's gone missing!" 

The words were spreading around the school like wildfire. Harry and Ron were extremely pale and the teachers were frantic. With the exception of Snape, of course.

"I knew she would get her large nose into trouble one day." Ron and Harry laughed at this.

"Like he's one to talk!" They whispered during class.

Miranda seemed the most traumatized by the whole ordeal. Her face was whiter than her hair and she didn't say a word. Harry couldn't understand this; Miranda didn't even know Hermione. He just decided she felt sorry for her and went along with his business. 

*******************************************

Classes went by, slow as molasses. At the end of the day, Harry and Ron played chess. They were walking along the hall going to Gryffindor tower when they heard noises coming from a broom closet.

Suspiciously, Ron opened the door and gasped.

Out of it rolled a very shaken and tear streaked Hermione, bundled with ropes.

******************************************

Hermione was questioned brutally. Snape even gave her a liberal dose of Veritaserum, but she still wouldn't tell who kidnapped her.

She did, however, avoid any of the new students at all costs. They avoided her as well. The week didn't get much better, either. Draco seemed incredibly smug with himself; he would walk past Harry with his arm around Victoria, smirking. Harry asked Miranda about this.

"Oh, I like Victoria. She's a lovely girl. I don't know what she's doing with a hog like Draco, but I suppose, to each his own." She drifted into thought. Harry did, too.

"Miranda, would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked her. She grinned. 

"This isn't because you want to make Draco jealous, is it?" She asked him innocently. He shook his head.

"No, of course not!" He looked at his shoes. 

"Okay, just a little bit. But I do like you!" He said. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course I will go with you," she said, walking off very confidently.

*******************************************

"But why did you have to do THAT to make me understand?"

"It is too complicated for you to understand. Hell, I don't even understand. But it is completely secret, and if you so much as breathe about the subject, you won't come back."

She breathed heavily.

"I understand, but please, don't hurt him!"

"I have no intentions of hurting him, silly girl. I plan on using him. But if you so much as tell him-"

"I get it, I'm gone."

*******************************************

Miranda, Krista, Fay, and Kelly headed to Potions quickly; they were going to be late. They ran in the door, Krista first, Fay second, Kelly third, and Miranda last. Unfortunately, Snape decided to walk through the door at the same time as Miranda was going in. She plowed into him and he backed away, obviously shaken.

"Miss Aura, watch where you're going! I will have to speak with you after class," he said. Miranda sighed and nodded, sitting down, having a reason to believe that running into him wasn't the only thing that she was going to meet with him over.

***************************************

Later that night, Miranda walked back up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry walked up to her.

"You're still alive? Snape didn't kill you?" He asked her. She laughed.

"No, just wanted to ask me about a paper," she said, smiling, "It was nothing, don't worry." He looked at her suspiciously, then shrugged.

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow, are you sure you want to come?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Of course! I will, I promise!" 

The next day, Harry and Miranda were walking through Hogsmeade. He was grinning and Miranda thought he seemed to put the Draco idea after her. She smiled; this was what she wanted.

"Want a bar of chocolate?" He asked her. She shook her head. 

"No, that's okay. I'm allergic." Harry's eyes popped.

"TO CHOCOLATE?" She nodded. 

"Yeah, I am. Anyways, thanks though, that was very sweet." 

She felt eyes on her back and turned around. Draco was standing with Victoria, a smirk on his face.

"So, Potter, all-time low, isn't it? You're obviously dating her on her looks." Miranda smiled at Victoria, who smiled kindly back. Harry clenched his fists. They turned around to leave, but Draco wasn't done yet.

"I mean, don't you have enough sense to date someone who's not a dog AND has brains?" Draco smirked again. Harry turned around and pulled out his wand, but gasped at what he saw.

Draco, lying on the ground, boot marks on his face. Miranda was kneeling by him. "And, if I ever EVER hear you insult Harry or I again, you will be DREADFULLY sorry!" She said, pulling Harry away. 

"Come on, let's go. We'll talk in the castle."

"You kicked him! How did you do it?" Harry asked Miranda, a dreamy look in his eyes like he was in heaven. Miranda wasn't sure if it was because of her or because Draco had just gotten beat up by a girl.

"It's just something I picked up somewhere. I was getting bugged; clearly I wish people wouldn't mess with innocent people." Harry nodded, and thought of something. He worked up his courage and turned to her.

"Um…Miranda? Well, see, we're having a New Meetings Dance tomorrow night, and I was wondering if maybe…" He trailed off. Miranda finished his sentence.

"If I would go with you. Yes, I'd love to!" She said, grinning. He laughed and Ron, Krista, Kelly, Fay, and Chloe walked in the Tower. Harry walked towards Ron. 

"I'm going to the dance with Miranda. Who're you going with?" He asked Ron, who blushed until the roots of his hair were bright red.

"Um…Chloe."

"Chloe?!?" Ron nodded sternly.

"Yeah! I like the look of her. Got a problem with her?" He asked Harry, who shook his head vigorously.

"No, of course not! I meant that she's really pretty! Good job, Ron." Ron nodded slowly and sat down as Hermione came through the door, looking very shaken. She walked up to Miranda.

"I need to talk to you NOW!"

**************************************

"Things aren't going the way I would have planned. He knows."

He nodded.

"Yes, he does. But we cannot help that. It is natural, he is a smart man. But we can help them from screwing up. Maybe we should remind them, do you think?"

He nodded again.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. First, let's see if tonight will be any fun," he said, laughing.

******************************************

"Harry! I got in the shower and made myself all pretty for you to stay in the boys dormitory with Ron? I don't think so!" Finally the door opened. Harry walked out in his green dress robes and smiled.

"You look…um…better than…usual." Miranda gasped and kicked his shin. He yelped. 

"Ow! I mean, of course, you look…ravishing." She smiled.

"That's better. Now, let's go! My dress is on rent!" She said, straightening out her Muggle dress, which was a long silver sleeveless dress with a low neckline. Harry didn't know how she could wear it; it wasn't allowed at Hogwarts. He shrugged it off and took her hand, walking to the Great Hall with her.

"Whoa!" 

It was the only word both of them could find for the Great Hall. It was filled with different colored cascades of gowns and robes. Dumbledore himself was dancing jovially with Professor McGonagall and Snape was crouched in the corner looking at something. Miranda giggled and turned back to Harry. "Look at Ron!"

Ron was eating, rather badly, though; he was missing his face with his fork, as there was piles of porridge on his dress robes, which this year, were a bright red. They looked very good on him but, obviously, that was the last thing on his mind.

His eyes were fixed on Chloe, who was looking at the ceiling, zooming in on something. Ron didn't notice; he was mesmerized, which Harry and Miranda found extremely funny. 

*******************************************

"It is going very good. Our servant is doing the job."

The laugh began again. As did the chills.

"Didn't expect the job to fail. Our servant needs this."

He nodded.

"Yes, but…the job is weakening. So is the will power. It might slip. I am certain it must."


End file.
